Dicas de Sobrevivência em Missão
by Lieh
Summary: Instruções de uma semideusa experiente e preocupada... Quero dizer, um pequeno manual de instruções para semideuses novatos. Está melhor assim, Clarisse? Então para de me olhar com essa cara feia. . Por Clarisse La Rue.


**Dicas de Sobrevivência em Missão**

**Por Clarisse La Rue**

**Resumo: **Instruções de uma semideusa experiente e preocupada... _Quero dizer_, um pequeno manual de instruções para semideuses novatos. _(Está melhor assim, Clarisse? Então para de me olhar com essa cara feia_.).

* * *

_Eu não estou aqui escrevendo esse texto desnecessário por eu gostar de você, ou me preocupar. Por mim não faz a menor diferença. Estou aqui por um favor apenas._

_Então, __**PRESTE BASTANTE ATENÇÃO!**__ Porque eu não vou ficar explicando a mesma coisa quinhentas vezes. _

_Por favor, na dêem uma de Percy!_

_Ok. Todos prontos? Ótimo._

Eu preparei uma listinha para você, o babaca que vai para alguma missão perigosa. As chances de você voltar viva são _mínimas_. Estatisticamente falando, apenas 10% dos meio-sangues que vão para alguma missão voltam vivos. Ou aparecem. A maioria é novata, ou seja, não tem experiência alguma com monstros da vida real. O treinamento no acampamento ajuda e muito, mas você só aprende a sobreviver em casos extremos quando você está numa situação de vida ou morte.

Por isso, fiquem atentos às dicas de uma semideusa experiente no assunto – _Isso, eu mesma._

**1. Está com fome? Quer dormir numa cama confortável? Quer um banho?** Pois vai ficar querendo, mané! Numa missão isso não é prioridade. A prioridade é manter-se o mais afastado possível do perigo.

**2. Vigilância Constante**! Não sei de onde eu ouvi essa frase, mas ela diz tudo. Não dê corda para estranhos ou gente suspeita. Boa parte são monstros querendo almoçar você.

**3. Não leve ao pé da letra as palavras do Oráculo**. Está aí uma coisa que assusta qualquer um. Quer saber o que eu penso? O Oráculo só complica! Você fica tão chocado e com medo que você não consegue se concentrar. Então não dê tanta bola. Deixe acontecer. **Obs.:** _Eu nem sei por que eles ainda mantêm essa tradição boba de visitar o Oráculo. Para mim é perda de tempo._

**4. Cuidado na escolha de seus companheiros**. Outro ponto que muita gente inexperiente falha. Não é porque ele ou ela é seu melhor amigo que isso signifique que ele vai ser útil numa missão. Se possível, escolha – ameace – aquele campista que você tem certeza que será de grande ajuda.

**5. Não recuse ajuda de algum olimpiano, por mais que você o deteste**. Pois é. Missão é missão, então se algum deus te procurar oferecendo ajuda em troca de um favor, não recuse.

**6. Leve o máximo de reserva de alimentos e armas**. Armas principalmente! Tenha-as sempre em mãos.

**7. Pesquise sobre o seu inimigo. **Não curto essa parte, mas é necessário. Não vão seguir o exemplo do idiota do Percy...

**8. Peça ajuda ao seu pai/mãe olimpiano.** Err... Sempre bom tentar...

**9. Terminada a missão volte para o acampamento o mais rápido possível.** Parece óbvio, mas muita gente cai na euforia e esquece que precisa voltar. Daí acaba virando comida de monstro.

E por último:

**10. Não falhe e não deixe nada te atrapalhar**. Pode acontecer de alguém aparecer no seu caminho e bagunçar sua cabeça... Mas não dê atenção. Termine a droga da missão. Ponto.

Terminei a porcaria do manual de instruções para o mural da Casa Grande, a pedido de Quíron. Eu só fiz porque ele insistiu e muito – e justo para mim.

Eu mal tinha acabado de pregar o papel quando ouvi uma voz dizer:

- O último item foi uma indireta para mim, Clarisse?

Virei e dei de cara com o Chris, que estava lá parado, sorrindo para mim. Idiota prepotente! Ele sabe que eu gosto quando ele sorri e faz de propósito!

- Interprete como quiser, _herói_ – respondi ironicamente.

Chris sorriu ainda mais pegando a minha mão. Eu nunca vou me acostumar com essa ideia de sair por aí de mãos dadas com um garoto. Eu tenho cara de uma filha de Afrodite por acaso? Mas Chris vivia brigando comigo para eu parar de ser boba.

- Admita Lice: Você agradece por aquela missão no labirinto, do contrário você não teria me encontrado.

Encarei o garoto não querendo acreditar no tamanho do seu ego.

_LICE_?

- Cala boca, Chris. Você é muito é metido para o meu gosto. – Apontei o dedo na cara dele - E eu já falei para você parar de me chamar de _Lice_. Diabo de nome feio!

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, me abraçando enquanto eu o encarava raivosamente.

Mesmo com raiva, eu admitia que algumas coisas ruins em missões pudessem ser benéficas no futuro. Eu jamais conseguiria dizer isso para o meu namorado – ainda é difícil me acostumar com essa palavra – _muito bobão_, que eu agradecia por aquela missão estúpida no labirinto de Dédalo.


End file.
